


Meet Me at The Bus Stop

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Kang Daniel is a second year business management student. Lately, since two months ago, he has a habit, riding a bus at 3 PM everyday on weekdays from his university station to anywhere after the fifth stop. It's a wonderful ride than using his private car, bus is high and has big windows.It's just an excuses. His real reason is to see his crush riding the same bus everyday.His crush is a beautiful person he ever met but the problem is how to get to know him more?It's his first time to feel like this to someone. Is it love?





	1. The Person I Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> For my work's update, please follow my twitter : @putrihuang  
> Or just fangirling with me~ 
> 
> This fanfic is from my twitter. No beta. Sorry.  
> Please forgive my broken English. 
> 
> Kudos are more than welcome but comment is my moodboaster~  
> Please do comment~

Here he is, the same seat on the bus, the same bus number, the same route, and the same hour everyday, it's 3 P.M. He sits on the third row on back of the bus with his broken white sweater and dark green canvas backpack. 

With his black short hair, white fair skin, and red cherry pump lips, it's like a magic charm that cast a spell to Daniel. He is beautiful.  
Daniel stands on in front of the exit door as he grabs the hand grip and steal a gaze to him.

Daniel never knows his name or where he lives but he always takes this route everyday except for weekends. As always he looks outside the window along the ride, it makes Daniel wonders, is there anything good outside?

One stop, two stop, and one more stop, he will get off from the bus. It makes Daniel can't take off his gaze from him, it's Friday, he won't see him in the next two days. He grabs his green canvas backpack and stands besides Daniel.

In this distance, Daniel can see his complexion better and he just realizes that he is shorter than he thought and cute in the same way. The bus suddenly stops and makes Daniel's shoulder bumps to him. Daniel stands firm on the ground and looks at him, " I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He looks at Daniel and chuckles sweetly, it's what Daniel sees.  
"It's OK."  
Daniel feels so awkward as he bows his head and the bus finally stop at the bus stop, it's where he gets off usually. He looks at Daniel and smiles, "See you next Monday."

What's make Daniel couldn't believe his ears is that Daniel hears his voice, it's angelic, and the fact that he just say goodbye to him. Daniel startles and freezes for a while. The bus door almost closed and Daniel quickly gets off from the bus. He needs to confirm it.

Daniel grabs his hand and looks at him in the eyes. "I'm Kang Daniel!"  
"Eh?" He surprises and smiles awkwardly to Daniel.  
"I want to be your friend first!" Daniel says again and he sounds like he needs some rest before he can talk calmly.

How can he can calm, he speaks in front of the person he always admire secretly.  
"OK..." He speaks in super confusion. Someone just says his name and tell him to be his friend, Daniel is handsome and cute but it's creepy in a way. Right?

"Can we be friend?" Daniel now calms down a little and frowns as he can see how confused the person in front of him. He will be hated for sure.  
"Hahaha!" He laughs as he covers his mouth with his hand. "You are so random."  
Daniel smiles awkwardly as he scratches his back of head.

"I'm Ha Sungwoon."He speaks his name and it makes Daniel's heart flutter, almost burst in happiness.  
"Nice to meet you." Daniel says as he bows his head and Sungwoon bows too."So can we be friend first?"  
Sungwoon smiles as he tilts his head looking at Daniel in his naughty smile.

"First?" Sungwoon asks but he knows what Daniel implied to. "Where do you want this 'friendship' goes to?"  
"I love you!" Daniel suddenly sprouts his heart feeling and of course Sungwoon surprises. Is it too soon to confesses his love to him?

"Hahaha! Are you sure?" Sungwoon bursts in laughter.  
"I am." Daniel looks at him seriously with his smile.  
"So are you going to invite me for dinner or something?" Sungwoon teases him.  
"I will, can we have dinner tonight?" Daniel asks directly.

For the third time, Daniel makes Sungwoon surprises by his words but Sungwoon can't ignore this sudden and lovely confession like this. But his reaction is what Sungwoon loves the most beside his handsome face of course. He one step closer to Daniel and smiles to him.

It's not OK at all, Sungwoon is too close to Daniel and it makes him nervous so much.  
"Call! Let's have a dinner together." Sungwoon answers and makes Daniel smiles brighter than before.  
"I know a good grill meat house around here." Daniel suggests.

They walk to the grill meat shop as Daniel talks to Sungwoon and enjoy the conversation. It's Daniel first time to fall in love so blindly like this and can't hide away his awkwardness in front of Sungwoon. Let this flow and let's see where this love will guide them.


	2. Friendzoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel just want to be close with his crush! But that day, he said that he wants to be friend first...   
> What should Daniel do? 
> 
> Talking to his best friend, Ong Seongwoo maybe is the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my work's update please follow my twitter : @putrihuang
> 
> Kudos are more than welcome~   
> But comment is my mood boaster! I always read them~   
> Thank you~

“I want to die…” Daniel sighs tiredly with his head laid on the table. 

“Then die already.” His best friend whispers back to him but continues to focus on their professor’s lecture. 

Daniel pouts. 

“How can you say that to your friend?” Daniel protests and sits up straight, glaring at his best friend. 

“Because you deserve it.” His best friend answers distractedly as he just keeps writing down on his notebook. 

“Ong-a! Help me!” Daniel hugs his best friend’s arm and clings on his shoulder.

“Yah! Shhhh!!!!! We are in the class!” 

His best friend, Ong Seongwoo, really hates it when Daniel is throwing a tantrum like this. Especially when he does it without paying attention to the time and place. They are in the middle of the class and the professor keeps staring at them. It will be a hassle if the professor remembers their faces because of this. Even some of their classmate has already watched them weirdly. Seongwoo bows his head from left to right to everyone as an apology for Daniel’s behavior 

“I want to throw myself in a hole and never come back.” 

“Then don’t come back.” Seongwoo says coldly and tries to push Daniel away from his arm. 

“Ong-a…” Daniel whimpers as he rests his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder, needing attention from his best friend as soon as possible. 

“I’ll listen after lunch, so you better shut up until then.” 

“OK…” Daniel agrees.

But he’s still clinging on Seongwoo, making it hard for him to write down the note. The class is over as the bell rings and the professor leaves the class. Both Daniel and Seongwoo quickly leave the classroom into the corridor. It’s lunch time. They want to eat at the school cafeteria, but it’s already full and crowded. So, they decide to eat outside the campus. 

The area near the campus is full with shops and food stalls. Today, they decide to eat at their usual place, a kimbab shop near the station. It’s a small shop, fitting only two tables, but the food is delicious and people usually get their food to go. It’s a good day to eat outside, so both of them sit in front of the shop and eat their kimbab, ham kimbab for Seongwoo and tuna mayo kimbab for Daniel. 

“So, you’ve told him that you love him?” 

“Yes… and we had dinner together.” Daniel explains with a frown, but he keeps eating. 

“Okay.” Seongwoo acknowledges as he enjoys his kimbab. 

The weather is nice and the sun is not too strong. People are walking in and out of the kimbab shop, couples and university student meeting their friends. Both Daniel and Seongwoo just sit there without a word. 

“WHY ARE YOU BEING SO COLD LIKE THIS?” Daniel snaps as he stands up and looks close to tears. 

“HOW ELSE SHOULD I REACT TO YOUR ENDLESS TANTRUM?” Seongwoo replies heatedly. 

“At least ask me: what happens next?” 

“Okay! What happens next?” 

“He refused me!” 

“Okay!”

It’s silent again. Seongwoo considers the conversation to be over as he gulps down his bottled orange juice. 

“Is this how you treat your brokenhearted friend?” Daniel sits up and grabs Seongwoo’s collar. 

“Just tell me then!” Seongwoo pinches his best friend’s cheeks.

Daniel frowns and grabs Seongwoo’s arms, burying his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

“He said that he only wanted to be friend! Did I just get friendzoned? Was it because he hated me? What should I do?” Daniel sobs loudly, looking at Seongwoo with teary puppy eyes. 

Seongwoo tries to calm Daniel down; people on the street are starting to look at them and it is getting embarrassing. 

“At least he wants to be your friend.” Seongwoo takes another sip out of his juice, even when his right arm is being hugged by this huge Samoyed. 

“But I want to be more than a friend…being a lover would be nice” Daniel whimpers.

Seongwoo sighs and squints at Daniel, then hits him in the head lightly. 

“You said something unnecessary to him, didn’t you?” Seongwoo question shoots right at the target.

Daniel immediately lets go of Seongwoo’s arm and sits up properly.

“What did you say to him?” Seongwoo starts to interrogate Daniel, leaning his face closer. 

“Nothing…” Daniel tries to avoid Seongwoo’s eyes.

“Daniel.” Seongwoo says in a tone used by a mother who has just caught his son doing something wrong.

Daniel keeps his silence. 

“Kang Daniel.” He squints his eyes and leans even closer. 

“I said that I want to be his friend.” Daniel says but he seems to be hiding something.

Seongwoo doesn’t buy the bullshit as he keeps looking at Daniel suspiciously. 

“I told him that I want to be his friend first, then I said that I love him!” Daniel finally breaks.

“There you go.” Seongwoo smiles in satisfaction, as he watches Daniel’s face getting paler. “Then he is just agreeing with you.” 

“But!” 

“But what?” Seongwoo replies exasperatedly as he is getting tired with this conversation. He cannot believe how this Samoyed can be so innocent and dorky. 

Seongwoo pinches Daniel’s cheeks tightly, causing him to moan in pain. Seongwoo’s question sends Daniel deep in his thought, contemplating his own mistake. 

“Then you just need to show your effort to him. Show him that you mean it.” Seongwoo sighs hard.

Daniel smiles as if he has just received a revelation from Seongwoo. He just needs to be more persistent and fierce in showing his love to his crush. 

“Thank you, my friend!” He looks at Seongwoo happily and grabs his hands.

Seongwoo just hopes that his best friend will not do anything stupid. 


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wants to be more than friend with Sungwoon and today is the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Ha Sungwoon!!!
> 
> Kudos are more than welcome but your comments are my mood boaster~ 
> 
> For more update please follow my twitter : @putrihuang

It’s a new day. 

Every day is a new day, but especially today for Daniel. Everything he is wearing today is new, a new white sneakers shoes with a red line, a new white T-shirt, and a new ripped washed-out blue jeans. The only thing that is old is his black backpacks. He wants to buy a new one, but he almost never changes his backpacks. So, he just uses the old one, it’s still in a good condition. 

Daniel tidies up his hair because he will soon meet his crush. He waits at the bus stop with his heart full of excitement. He can’t stop smiling. He always ride this bus every day, at 3 P.M the bus will stop here. 

When the bus finally stops in front of him, Daniel quickly step inside and pays before he looks at the boy sitting on the second row from the back of the bus, like always. 

The boy has always looked out of the window before, but today the boy looks at Daniel with his red plump lips forming a little smile. Daniel can’t help but to smile back even brighter than before. Daniel sits beside the boy and places his backpacks on his laps. 

“Good afternoon, Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel greets him. 

“Good afternoon, Daniel.” Sungwoon replies without losing his sweet smile. “Did something good happen?” 

“Yes.” Daniel replies without hesitation as he smiles and looks at Sungwoon closely. “It’s seeing you.” 

Sungwoon just looks at him in surprise for a moment before he laughs. Sungwoon can’t help but laugh, because he doesn’t really know if Daniel is flirting or this is just the way he is. He never fails to surprise Sungwoon. 

“I am just the same as always.” Sungwoon finally stops laughing and sits up straight. 

“No, you are not the same.” Daniel says without taking his eyes of Sungwoon. 

“How am I not the same?” Sungwoon asks with a smile. 

“Hyung is always sitting here on the same bus, the same time, every weekdays. I always look at you but you has always looked outside the window, but today you smile at me when I get on the bus.” Daniel answers excitedly. 

Daniel’s answer surprises Sungwoon, his mouth gapes open for a while before he finally gathers himself enough to answer. 

“Because we have known each other now.” He explains dazedly.

“Were you waiting for me, hyung?” Daniel asks with a big grin.

“I was.” Sungwoon replies shyly as he looks outside of the window to hide his red face.

“Me too!” Daniel really can’t hide his excitement. He has been watching Sungwoon for a month, and he can finally sits next to him now. 

Like any other days, Sungwoon will get off after five more stops. How Daniel wish that he can stop the time and be with Sungwoon forever like this. Today, somehow it feels that time runs even faster than usual. It’s like it doesn’t want Daniel to spend more time with Sungwoon. 

“You too seem a bit different.” Sungwoon comments, trying to start the conversation between them. 

“I do? Well, I tidy up my hair a bit.” Daniel explains as bows his head and brushes his hair to the back. 

“It’s your first time?” Sungwoon asks as he reaches out to help Daniel with his hair. 

“Yes…” Daniel turns his head when he feels Sungwoon’s hand on his hair and stills when he finds that Sungwoon’s face is really close to his. 

Sungwoon smiles at him.

Daniel doesn’t know where to look, but his eyes are stuck on Sungwoon’s lips. His lips looks like cherries, glossy and red. Will it taste like a cherry? 

“Now, it’s good.” Sungwoon says as he prepares to get off the bus. 

That jolts Daniel back from his fantasy about Sungwoon’s lips, he can feel how hot his face is. Let’s hope that Sungwoon won’t notice that Daniel’s mind is full with thought of his lips, of kissing him. 

“See you again, Daniel.” Sungwoon says his goodbye as the bus stops.

Daniel scoots a bit to let Sungwoon pass by him. Sungwoon waves at Daniel before he gets off the bus and walks away. 

Waiting on the bus stop every day and only being with Sungwoon for a short moment like this, are not what Daniel wants. He grabs his backpacks and quickly follows Sungwoon to get off the bus. He looks at his right and gets a glimpse of Sungwoon’s back. 

“Sungwoon hyung!” Daniel shouts to get Sungwoon’s attention. 

“Daniel?” Sungwoon turns at him in confusion.

“Hyung, I want to know more about you.” Daniel walks closer and grabs Sungwoon’s hand. “Can I?” 

“Sure. Please stop making this frowny face, you look like you are in pain.” Sungwoon smiles as he gently wipes Daniel’s sweat from his cheek. 

“Can I have your number?” Daniel grins as he pulls out IPhone. 

“Sure.”


	4. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's asking Sungwoon for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my work's update, please follow my twitter : @putrihuang
> 
> Kudos are more than welcome~   
> You comment is my mood boaster~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139380077@N05/41062038622/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“YEAHHH!!!!!” Daniel screams in joy as he dances on his bed and scares his cat; she jumps out from the bed. 

“Daniel! Quite!” His mom screams from outside but he can’t just calm down after Sungwoon agrees to have a date with him. How could he stay calm? 

“Mom! You never gonna believe me!” Daniel then runs out from his room and goes to the living room with his Iphone on his hand. 

Rooney, her cat is wiping her face on the floor and stretches her body as she lies down on the carpet nears Daniel’s bed. She just need to rest with this hype of his master all over the place.


	5. You and Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

It’s a sunny day, even the weather forecast has predicted so this morning. Daniel can stop being nervous while he is walking to the bus stop, where he has promised to meet Sungwoon last night. Let’s hope it won’t rain or everything he has planned will be ruined. He has a date! Well, it is not like this is his first date ever, but today is different. It’s a date with his special person. 

He looks around at the rows of shop behind the bus stop, stopping his gaze at one of the shop window to check his reflection. He is wearing a dark grey shirt with white collar, layering it with a dark blue jeans jacket, black ripped jeans, and black oxford shoes. He has spent all of his night picking out clothes to look this simple, yet he is still not sure that it’s the best outfit. 

Not to forget that he has styled his hair too. His mother has helped to make sure that his son will look as handsome as he can to his crush. 

There is still thirty minutes left before their meeting time. His heart is beating so hard, he can feel it thumping when he touches his chest. It’s the first time that he is feeling this nervous while waiting for a date. 

“Daniel?” 

It’s the voice that he has longed to hear. Quickly, he turns around. Sungwoon is here, wearing an oversized white and pink checker-patterned hoodies, blue jeans and white high ankle shoes. He looks so cute when he smiles at Daniel. 

“Good morning, Daniel.” Sungwoon greets. 

“Uh! Good morning, hyung.” Daniel gives Sungwoon a 45-degree bow, as if he is an important person. Well, he is, but it’s a little bit exaggerated. 

Sungwoon chuckles a little as he covers his mouth, hiding his cute smile.

“You don’t need to bow like that.” Sungwoon says as he takes one step closer to Daniel. “Let’s go.” 

Daniel smiles as he walks side by side with his soon-to-be his boyfriend. He hasn’t told Sungwoon that he wants to be his boyfriend, but after this date, he will say it to him. Definitely.  

They are walking on the street together, talking about their days, how beautiful the weather is, Daniel’s lovely cats, Sungwoon’s part time job, all the while doing some window shopping. They really enjoy themselves as they walk around the neighborhood, passing by people. Sometimes, Daniel pulls a cute prank on Sungwoon to make him smile. 

The arcade center is making Daniel nervous. He wants to play all of his favorite games with Sungwoon and he hopes that Sungwoon will enjoy playing with him. 

Sungwoon just goes along with what Daniel recommend because it has been a while since he last went to the arcade. Daniel wants to play the shooting game with Sungwoon, so he grabs Sungwoon’s hand and smiles. 

“Hurry hyung, before anyone else uses the machine!” He says excitedly. 

“Okay.” Sungwoon smiles back. 

Daniel realizes that he is still holding Sungwoon’s hand for too long as he suddenly lets go and stops walking.

Sungwoon, who does not expect Daniel to stop so suddenly, bumps on his back. 

“Ah! I’m sorry hyung!” Daniel apologizes as he checks on Sungwoon to make sure that he is all right. “Sorry for grabbing your hand!”

Sungwoon looks annoyed and pouts. He looks around, noticing that the arcade center is not that crowded, as he walks away from Daniel. Daniel tries to catch him as they walk to the corner where the machine is. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry…” Daniel feels guilty as he bows his head, it must be uncomfortable for Sungwoon to hold hands like that. 

Sungwoon bends down with his hands behind his back to look at Daniel’s face. 

“We are on date.” Sungwoon says simply. 

Daniel is surprised by Sungwoon’s words, does Sungwoon have the same feeling toward him? 

It’s always Daniel who shows his love to Sungwoon, he doesn’t know how Sungwoon feels about him. Having a date with Sungwoon is maybe one step closer to him, as Daniel wants to be more than a friend. 

“Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel smiles as he grabs Sungwoon’s shoulder and pulls him to his chest. 

“Do you still want to play?” Sungwoon pats his back and looks at Daniel, before grabbing the game machine’s gun and pointing it to Daniel chest. 

“Of course!” Daniel answers with a bright smile as they play together. 

The street foods has never this taste delicious with Sungwoon beside him. Daniel eats his teokpoki and gives a bite to Sungwoon. Sungwoon wipes the sauce on the edge of Daniel’s lip as he smiles. They share the fish cake soup and try each other’s soft cream, both of them really enjoy the day. 

The sun already sets and the street lamps starts lighting up, shining down on them where they stand. Time really flies when they are having fun. They still do not want to end their date as they walk on the park nearby. 

On weekends, the park holds a flea market where people bring tables to sell their stuffs. Sungwoon and Daniel just walk around until one of the tenants catch their eyes. The tenant is selling various accessories, from hair ribbons to spectacles. Sungwoon is looking at the spectacles and trying some of it. Daniel is looking at the table, he sees a cherry hairpin that resembles Sungwoon plump lips. He smiles. 

“Hyung, try this!” Daniel says he puts the hairpin on Sungwoon’s hair.

Sungwoon tilts his head to the side as he tries to look at what Daniel has put on his head. Sungwoon can’t see what Daniel has put on him, but Daniel is smiling so bright, looking so satisfied with his choice. Sungwoon looks even cuter with the black round spectacles. 

“A cherry hairpin?” Sungwoon asks as he looks at his reflection on the table mirror. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Which one? The hairpin or the spectacles?” Sungwoon smiles as he adjusts the spectacles. 

“You.” Daniel smiles, making Sungwoon blushes immediately. “You are beautiful, hyung.” 

Sungwoon puts down the spectacles on the table and walks away, feeling awkward and embarrassed. 

“Sungwoon hyung?” Daniel is surprised because Sungwoon suddenly walks away. He apologizes to the seller who has been waiting on them. Daniel hands the money for the hairpin and runs to follow Sungwoon. 

There are not a lot of people in the area where they are standing. Most of the people are enjoying the flea market. Sungwoon just walks faster when Daniel is trying to catch him. 

“Hyung?” Daniel grabs Sungwoon hands to stop Sungwoon. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Daniel looks at Sungwoon’s red face, hidden beneath his hand. Daniel really can’t get enough of this cute little hyung. He is going to want to kiss him, if he keeps acting so cute like this. 

“Hyung?” Daniel can’t say anything else, so he waits for Sungwoon to talk and explain why he is acting like this. 

Sungwoon steps closer to Daniel and grabs Daniel’s shirt on his chest. If there’s a book of “First Date 101”, Daniel will buy and read it before he goes to this date with Sungwoon. He really doesn’t know what is going on and what to do.

Sungwoon leans his forehead on Daniel’s chest and it feels like time has stopped for Daniel. He doesn’t hate it but he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Daniel, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Sungwoon says without looking at Daniel. 

“Eh?” Daniel suddenly loses his ability to hear and speak. It is silent again. Sungwoon is asking him to be his boyfriend. It’s not a dream. 

Sungwoon moves back and lets go of him.

“Just forget it.” Sungwoon says with a bitter smile and puts his clenched hand on lips. 

“YES!” Daniel surges toward Sungwoon quickly. 

Sungwoon eyes widen as Daniel suddenly grabs his hips and lifts him up. Sungwoon tries to keep his balance by holding on to Daniel’s shoulder.

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend!” Daniel shouts.

The person Daniel loves so much is asking him to be his boyfriend; of course the answer is yes! It’s like a dream for Daniel as he smiles at his new boyfriend, Ha Sungwoon. 

Sungwoon pinches Daniel’s cheek softly then smiles back at him. Daniel grins when Sungwoon sulky face is gone. 

Sungwoon kisses him on his lips; a soft kiss only for him. Sungwoon is blushing again, because Daniel is just standing there, looking at him dazedly. Sungwoon looks around, hoping that no one notices them. 

“Daniel, put me down.” Sungwoon begs.

Daniel quickly complies. It’s like being love struck again, Daniel can’t even blink as he touches his lips, making Sungwoon blushes even more. When Daniel finally looks like he has regained his consciousness, he immediately hugs Sungwoon.

“I love you, hyung!” 


End file.
